The present invention relates to a potentiometer device. Electrical potentiometers have been known for many decades. They comprise a resistor path made of wire or carbon in circular or elongated shape and a tape member or slider movable along the resistor path and making contact therewith. Usually, the tap is manually moved and its position may be recognized.
Manual adjustment of a potentiometer takes some time, in particular if a predetermined tap position is to be made. Sometimes this delay is embarrassing. For example, in electronic musical instruments, the so-called "registration" is selected by means of potentiometers and has to be readjusted during play. The handling may be facilitated by replacing the potentiometers by sets of switches, but these, of course, have only a limited number of settings.